Snakes Together, Snakes Forever
by DracoMalfoyIsMyMan
Summary: Melina has to stay with the Malfoys until school starts. Will something happen between the two Slytherins?
1. Chapter 1

_'Karma, Karma, Karma, Karma, Karma Chameleon. You come and goooo! You come and...' _"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at my alarm clock as I whacked it with my hand. "OW!" I complained and listened to the alarm clock. _'Karma, Karma, Mooo, Squiggley, Ohh...' _the now distorted alarm clock sung. I grinned to myself as I rolled over in bed. I closed you eyes again, attempting to drift back to sleep, but then I realised something.

_Ohhh! Today is the day I have to go to Malfoy Manor! _I thought as you groaned. You see, my parents were very loyal Deatheaters to the Big V, and they were always disappearing to do secret 'business' which usually ends in some sort of decapitation. This time, Voldie sent them to Paris, because apparently, Fleur Delacours' great uncle has been cryogenically frozen for the past few years, because he betrayed the old Voldster and now Voldie has sent your parents to bring him back to England. So they are sending my younger siblings, Bryan and Anna to stay with the Zabinis' and my older brother Dustin and I were to stay at Malfoy Manor until school starts.

I am a 15 year old Slytherin, and in my 5th year. Dustin is 17 and in his 7th and final year. Bryan is 13 and in his 3rd year, and Anna is only 11 and is starts school this year. She is scared shitless because she knows lots of ass holes are starting in her year that she knows. I tell her things like, "Just tell them to get those fat sticks released from their asses and try to enjoy your first year!" and "Anna, you have to remain optimistic, 'cos I mean, all the people you hate are gonna die eventually." But she is stubborn.

So there I was, thinking about that stupid, perverted, obnoxious git Draco Malfoy when Dustin came barging into my room. I heard him enter and I shut my eyes immediately because if he knew I was awake he would probably keep ranting on and on and on and on saying "If you were awake all this time, you should be ready and dressed and...bathed and I really don't know what your species does in the morning but we are going to be late!" Or something like that.

He came over to my bed and threw something at me. It was moving around on me. It was a LEECH! It was on my cheek and you felt it start to suck at it.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and jumped out of bed prancing around trying to get the leech off my face. I accidentally stood on the alarm clock that was on the ground and slipped and fell into my basket of laundry. Meanwhile, Dustin was doubling over in laughter.

"What!?" I screeched, annoyed with this whole incident.

"Not...only...did you...get up...because...of this...fake...leech..." He started between laughs.

"Whoa! Slow down there Bucky! What do you mean 'fake' leech? I thought this was real!" I said. I realised you were holding the leech in your hand and that on the bottom it said _**Property of Fred and George Weasley**_. Dustin was still chuckling but had calmed down enough to talk properly.

"Yeah," He said. "Those goons are good for a few things," he grinned wickedly. "Now hurry up and get ready!" He whined.

"Why do we have to go?" I asked him as I threw the leech at him.

"Oh, ok. Let's just go with Jon and Leah and say that we wanted to acknowledge their achievments and watch them slay another filthy French Muggle Born." He said. He did have a point. They wouldn't ever let us go with them. And the reason that Dustin calls them by their first names is because he believes that he is adopted even though we had a DNA sample done. He is just a right tool.

"Fine I will get ready." I replied reluctantly.

An hour later, I was all ready to go. Anna and Bryan had already left to go to the Zabinis'. _Very polite of them(!)__ Not ev__en saying goodbye to their sister. _I thought as I walked over to the fireplace. I put my suitcases in first and squished myself in there as well. I had brought about 4 wheelie suitcases and 3 carry ones. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted the words "MALFOY MANOR!" I dropped the Floo Powder and green flames burst all around me. I felt myself spinning extremely fast, and felt dizzy. Just when I thought I was about to lose consciousness, I landed in the Malfoys foyer. I stumbled and was about to fall to the ground when I felt myself being caught by to very muscular arms. I looked up to be staring into the icy blue eyes of...


	2. The Lovely Greeting

...I was staring into the icy blue eyes of...Draco Malfoy. _What the HELL!? _I thought as I tried to get out of his grip. But he was too strong. He was smirking.

"Malfoy! Let go of me!" I screeched and started squirming again.

"Fine," he replied and dropped me. I landed on my butt on the hard, marble floor.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my butt. "You're an ass, Malfoy." By now, Dustin had arrived and he and Malfoy were laughing their asses off. I huffed frustratedly and stood up. You dusted yourself off and ascended up the stairs to the room I always had to stay in. _Bloody ass! How nice was that(!) _I thought as I opened the door. _WTF! _I thought as I stared into the room.

DRACOS P.O.V

_Great! _I thought as I desended down the stairs. _Stupid, ugly piglet Melina Jones is coming to stay. Idiots. Well, Dustin is cool, but Melina is bloody weird! _I reached the bottom of the stairs. Mother and Father had gone to Knockturn Alley and told me to wait for the Jones's to arrive.

I sat at the desk near the fireplace and waited. 20 minutes later, I saw a dusty, sooty figure standing in the fireplace. _Jesus! _I thought. _Is that Melina? God! I have dated alot of girls, but Melina is the only one that I think is able to pull off the dirty look. Oh no! What is she doing? She is stumbling. Uh oh. _

I ran over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. _Well, that is my good deed for the day! _I thought as I smirked. She was wriggling like a demented worm, trying to get out of my grip. _Honestly, there a girls lined up to be in your position, girly. Stop fighting it and enjoy it!_

"Malfoy, let go of me!" She screeched in a voice that resembled Pansys. I did the first thing that popped into my beautiful head.

"Fine!" I said and dropped her. She started rubbing her ass and Dustin arrived. We started laughing, but then she stood up, dusted herself off, stuck her nose in the air, grabbed her many bags and started walking up the stairs. _WTF!? I have house elves to do that for her! How does she carry them all? _I thought as I walked up after her. She will soon realise that I moved her room to the one right next to mine! I reached her and she was cursing her pretty little head off.

"Melly!" I sung. She turned her head and gave me a look of disgust. _Well, I am offended!_

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy? And where the hell is my room!?" She yelled very loudly. I was scared. This chick had a voice on her. Then I changed my expression to a smirk. _God I love my smirk. _

"I moved it to the room next to mine!" I said proudly.

"Then show me where the bloody hell it is, ferret!" She demanded.

"Alright, alright! Keep your knickers on!" I said. "But if you don't want them on, that is fine with me!" I added.

"Ugh!" She looked at me disgusted again. She walked ahead of me. I looked at her adorably cute ass. I think she realised because she yelled out "Stop looking at my gorgeous ass you perv!" I smirked and watched her find her room. _How did she find it? She was walking ahead of me! I wasn't telling her where to go! _She walked into her new room. I stopped at her door and leaned on the frame. She turned around and made her way towards me. She had her lips puckered and eyes closed. _Yay! I'm getting kissed! I didn't even have to bribe her! I hope my hair is still poofy. _Before I felt our lips touch, the door slammed in my face. _WTF?_

NORMAL P.O.V

I walked into my new room and looked around. It was very pretty. It had a big king sized bed with black sheets with a big snake on it (A serpent not that you sickos!) The walls were green and black with silver lining, there was a desk, Plasma, A HUGE wardrobe and a very nice bathroom. I turned around and looked at Malfoy. I wanted him to think I was going to kiss him, so I walked closer to him and puckered my lips and closed my eyes. I was just about to when I slammed the door in his face. I heard him yelling and cursing outside of my door and I grinned to myself.


	3. Bippy, Breakfast and A Lot of Falling

I was grinning when I decided to look around my new room properly. First, I went to the desk. In it was parchment, ink of every colour, quills and some weird books with odd titles such as 'Growing a Hippogriff' and 'The Interesting Facts of Muggles'. I don't know how you can 'grow' a hippogriff nor how a Muggle is fascinating, but life is full of odd and peculiar suprises I guess.

I made my way over to the wardrobe and looked inside it. It looked like Narcissa had been shopping for me again. Inside were about 15 different gowns and matching shoes for each dress. There were a few drawers so I opened them and gasped. They contained beautiful diamond jewellery, sunglasses, watches and 2 different tiaras. They were both GORGEOUS, and I was dying for an event to wear them.

There was still heaps of room to put my clothes, so I unpacked all of them and put them away. Then I walked into the bathroom to wash up when I realised that the bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom. It had a big spa/jacuzzi, a shower that looked like it could hold a party of 20 people, and a toilet that was an emerald green colour. _Why the hell would you bother choosing a pretty toilet? It is only going to get peed on! _The bathroom also contained a basin, some cupboards and a little bench perfect for putting makeup on.

I unpacked all of my toiletries and decided to get something to eat since I hadn't eaten for about 5 hours. So I was wandering all over the big mansion when I found a staircase. I decided to try sliding down it like I did at my house so i seated myself on the banister and began to slide down. About halfway down, I fell off and started rolling down the stairs.

"OW! OW! OWWW!" I screamed as I tumbled down the many steps on the staircase. When I finally reached the bottom, I saw none other than Draco Malfoy smirking his heart out. _I want to slap that smirk right off his face. Oh wow! His hair is poofy! It looks good! Wait what am I thinking? I can't like Draco Malfoys poofy hair! I have a reputation to uphold._

_**Right! The reputation of falling down steps and stumbling out of fireplaces.**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Your brain. The part of your body that helps you **__**make**__** the right desicions. You totally like him.**_

_Oh. So you're like my conscience! How are you?_

_**Stop changing the subject.**_

_Fine._

_**So, you like him!**_

_I do not!_

_**Do so!**_

_Do not!_

_**Do so!**_

_Do not!_

_**Do so!**_

_Ok this can go on forever so for the sake of saving time I am now blocking you out of my thoughts!_

_**Ok, but remember: I'll be back!**_

_See ya later, Terminator! OMG! He is staring at me like I'm a git! I better stand up. _I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Can you do anything right?" He asked as I stared at his icy blue eyes. _Oh hey! His eyes look like jellybeans! _

"Of course I can do things right!" I replied.

"Like what?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"I can successfully fall, stumble and trip and make a complete fool of myself in front of blonde ferrets." I said and walked away from him. I found a kitchen and immediately a house elf came into the room.

"C-can I g-get you an-anyth-thing, Miss?" He stuttered.

"No it is fine! I can cook!" I replied trying to be polite. "But thankyou very much for offering." I beamed at him. He looked shocked. "What is wrong?" I asked.

"Bippy has never been thanked before, Miss." He replied.

"Bippy? Is that your name?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, you don't have to call me Miss! I am Melina!" I held out my hand, waiting for him to shake it. Instead he just shrieked and ran off. I sighed, and after I made myself eggs and bacon, and ate it, I went back up to my room. It was a lovely sunny day, the perfect weather to go swimming in. So I put on a green and black polka dot bikini, put on some shoes, grabbed a towel and eventually got to the entrance of the pool. It had those clear, see through doors, and I didn't see them and walked right into them. I fell to the ground and just layed there until I realised that Malfoy was in the pool and had come out to see me lying on the ground. As you can guess, he smirked. But astonishlingly, he held out his hand to help me up.

"I won't bite...hard," he smirked. I got up without taking his hand and said "I can do it myself." I went into the Pool Room and layed down on one of the deck chairs.


End file.
